Poisonous Nights
by Romancie
Summary: Who knew that one email could change your whole life? And your friends too? SasuIno, ItaTema, & more included
1. Chapter 1

Yea, this story is Naruto related. Couples will be added but nobody will be paired up with either Hinata or Sakura. You'll figure out who will be paired up with who as you go along.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!**

But I do own character like Ivy, Sarah, Deanna, Erica, Mark, ect.

Hope you enjoy it even thought this is shot and boring...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Beep Beep!_

Ivy opened one of her eye at the sound of her alarm clock ringing. _7:30_ it read.  
_Beep Beep!_

The alarm clock kept going on. Ivy got up and grabbed it.

"Agh, too early," she said in a sleepy tone.

_Beep Beep!_

It still didn't stop ringing. Ivy threw it across her bedroom. It stopped ringing.  
"FINALLY!" she thought and went back to sleep right away.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Ivy shot up from her bed at the sound of someone banging at her bedroom door.

"Wake Up! It's 8:00!" she heard her mom yell from the other side of the door.

"5 more minutes," Ivy said in a pleading voice.

"No! Get up right NOW!" her mom yelled followed by another bang on her door.

"Fine," Ivy said, "old lady," she added in a whisper.

She got up and got ready to start a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Class**

I just stepped out of the office after singing in because I was late.

"Huh, late again," Mark said as a he laughed. "How many do you have so far?" he asked.

"48," I simply answered, "how 'bout you?"

"This'll be my 24th late," he said. "Wait for me," he said as he stepped into the office from the line of students who were also all late.

"Ok," I said and went at the back of the line.  
He came out of the office. Since we're in the same class, we headed for class together. We were climbing the stairs since our class is on the 2nd floor. I saw some grade 8 students, some people from my grade, going down the stairs.

"Hi," Mark and I said.  
"Oh, Hey!" they replied.

Jonathan smiled and said, "Late again."

"Yup," I said proudly even thought there was noting to be proud of. "Were you late today?" I asked Jonathan.

"Yea, I got 54 so far," he replied.

Finally, after what seemed like 10 minutes we reached our classroom. We were climbing the stairs as slow as possible.

"Hey, Poison!" Chris exclaimed.  
"Hi, Chrissie," I also exclaimed trying not to get hyper. Chris LOVES calling me stupid nicknames. And since he loves it so much, I call him by stupid nicknames too.

I took a seat at my desk. "Boring, bleh, math!" I thought in my mind getting frustrated.

"Hey," Deanna greeted.  
"Hi," I replied, "boooooooooooooooooooring," I finished.

"Hi Ivy!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yeah! Hi!" Erica exclaimed too with the same energy.

"Whoa, you two sound hyper," I said and looked at them suspiciously. "What did you eat?" I asked "oh! Your on crack!"

Erica, Deanna, Sarah, and I burst out laughing, We couldn't stop until Mr. Nissan asked, "What's going on there?"

"Noting!" Sarah said quickly trying no to get in trouble.

We started the math questions that Mr. Nissan assigned us to do. Well, Sarah, Deanna, Erica, and Agi were doing the questions. I was copying Sarah as usual.

"Math makes no sense!" Deanna said in frustration.

"And they named the math textbook 'Math Makes Sense' agh," I said while making a sleepy face.

Math finished and drama started.

"OK! Get to work!" Ms. Sidewalk demanded.

"Hey, where's the storyline and stuff for the fractured fairytale?" Sarah asked lokking around.  
"I have it," Erica took out the papers.

"I have the character information," I told them and also took out the papers. "This is really boring!" I exclaimed getting really bored.

"What do you expect? School is boring!" Deanna answered making a stupid face. "I only come here to see my friends," she said and added while giving me a smile, "and my twin."

I smiled back at her and said, "Same."

Me and Deanna are twins. Well… not literally. We have a lot of clothes that look almost exactly identical. Our hair colour is almost the same shade of light brown. Except that my hair is more of a light golden brown shade, while hers is light brown with a hint of dark brown. Luckily, even our personalities are almost the exact same.

"Hey! We better get back to work," Erica reminded us two.

"Psh! You mean _her_," I said while pointing at Deanna and continued, "I NEVER do any work." I smiled sweetly at them.

Sarah laughed and said, "Yea, we all noticed that Ivy. A person has to be blind not to realize that."

"I'll go photocopy these pages for you guys," Erica got up and went to ask Me. Sidewalk.  
"Erica! I'm goin' with you to the photocopier room," I told Erica and added in a really quite voice, "'cause I didn't copy all of Sarah's math questions."

"Ok, bring the character information with you too," Erica started walking out of the classroom.  
I looked back at where I put it. "Did someone take the papers?" I asked.

"_Ivy_," Erica, Sarah, and Deanna said. Deanna gave me a death glare.  
"Not ma fault!" I exclaimed, "it was right there 2 minutes ago and things are just disappearing…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Photocopier Room**

"What the hell is wrong with this photocopier?" Erica said as she kept pressing the 'Start' button.

I looked at the photocopier and replied, "It's stupid."

Erica opened the paper tray and said, "Opps, hehe. There's no paper."

"Wow, you're smart," I said sarcastically.

"_Ivy_," Erica said, "get some paper from the library."

"_Blue_?" Erica said while looking at the blue papers on my hand.

"Well, it's more colorful and it's ma favorite colour," I said while putting the papers in the paper tray. "Plus, it's hot," I added.

Erica laughed, "Yeah!"

"Whoa man! There's like a lot of stuff here." I said while looking around the photocopier room. There were pens, pencils, erasers, sticky notes, notebooks, big papers, and some other stuff. I grabbed two pens, one eraser, and one pad of sticky notes.

Erica looked around the room and noticed me taking those stuff. "Ivy!" she exclaimed while giggling.

"But I NEED these," I said while giving her a wide innocent grin.

She also took the same items that I took. "I'll take these too then," she declared.

"I hope there's no security camera here," I said and looked around the room suspiciously. We walked back to class and hid the stuffs in our desk. Every now and then, we stated giggling whenever we looked at each other.

'Only 30 minutes left till school finishes," I thought, "and even better it's Friday! Woo Hoo!"

Deanna knudged me and demanded, "hey, give me some pieces from that sticky note."

"Not now Twinie," I said. Twinie was my way f calling her twin.

"Fine. But you better give me some later," she said while giving me one of her 'cool' additude.

"Guess where I got it from," I questioned her while pointing at the pad of sticky notes.

'I don't know. Staples?" she asked.

"nope," and I told her the story aboit me and erica 'HELPING' ourselves to some stuff. I alos showed her the pens and the eraser.

Deanna turned to Erica and asked,"where did you get that pen from?"

"staples," Erica simply answered.

Deanna tuned back to me and we giggled. We decided to get back to the French sheets gave us to do. I was coping Deanna while she wrote down the answers. Yea, I copied her during French.

"agh! What a stupid dictionary! Does't have 'movie' in it," Deanna threw the French dictionary at Agi's desk. We all cracked up and laughed. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought that I saw a anime boy standing beside the window. I quickly turned to where I saw him but he was gone. 'Stupid eye tricks," I thought and turned back to the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking Home

"Come on, please! Finish me math assignment," I pleaded Sarah. School finished and I was walking home with Sarah.

"Ivy… give me $5 and I'll do your math assignment," Sarah said sweetly.

"$2," I protested.

"$5," Sarah protested back.

"$2 and that's it!" I commended.

"Fine," Sarah gave up and laughed.

"Hey Sarah and ivy," Eliza joined us two.

"My shoes are HOT." I said randomly.

"Okay…" Eliza laughed, "That was really random Ivy."

"Hey, Ivy!" a girl with blonde hair and green eyes put her elbow on my shoulder.

"Hi, Teal," I smiled at her.

"Ivy do you have 50 cents?" Sam asked.

"No. why?" I said after checking my jacket's pocket. It was almost the end of February. There was snow all around us and it was cold.

"I really need it for something," she asked and continued going around people asking them about it.

I looked left of me, the direction I have to take to get home. "Anime boy," I thought as I turned back without really realizing what I just saw. "WHAT?!" I quickly turned back to my left. Noting. No anime boy. "Damn I think it was the same vision of the anime dude I had earlier. Couldn't make out who I saw though…" I wondered who it was in my head.

"Ivy?" Sarah asked, "What are you looking at? You look kind of disappointed."

I signed and said, "Nothing. I should go now. Bye."


End file.
